Gizoogle Parodies: How It Came To Be
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: I love Gizoogle so much that I've decided to create a parody of every fic I've written. This is the twelfth edition - How It Came To Be. Nothing has been changed from the Gizoogle translation. Original fic summary: Just a little something I whipped up on how Riff Raff and Magenta came to be the way they are. With a twist.
1. A Magenta Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zatz all I can zink of fo' now, nahmeean?**

**Authorz Note: Sorry zis be a short Chapter n' shit. It aint nuthin but straight-up just ze Intro.**

How tha fuck It Came To Be

Intro:

(Magentaz POV)

It vas wack enough zat vhen I vas just a lil hoe n' I found up ze reason vhy Daddy vas never home. Well shiiiit, it vas cuz he vas busted on a mission ta Ghetto but never juiced it up ta or from, his vay of transportation literally blew up! Ze only ones zat vere left up in mah crew vas mah Mom, vhich is vho I git mah looks from, n' mah 2 year olda brozer Riff Raff. I grew straight-up close vith momma zrough ze muthafuckin years ve dropped together, as did Riff Raff. Zatz vhy ze dizzle her dope ass took a dirt nap vas one of ze hardest, scariest, n' saddest time of our lives.


	2. Piano Lessons And A Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zatz all I can zink of fo' now, nahmeean?**

(Magentaz POV)

I vas twelve at zis time, Riff Raff vas fourteen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I had ta come home early from mah playaz doggy den cuz ve vere ta go vith Momma so dat thugged-out biiiatch could sign our asses up fo' our piano lessons. Well shiiiit, it ran up in ze crew n' Momma vanted ta keep zat tradizzle kickin dat shit, yo. "Vhy don't you chizzle tha fuck into zat pretty vhite, satin dress of yours, Magenta?" her big-ass booty holla'd ta mah dirty ass. "It aint nuthin but alvays been one of mah favorites." Riff Raff vas already vearin his dopest suit. I couldn't help but smile at ze vay he vas dressed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude looked rather n' shit. . ._handsome_. I also noticed his ass give me zat _look_, I just can't describe it ozer zan zat _look_, vhenever da perved-out muthafucka saw me up in zat dress. Well shiiiit, it busted shivers up mah spine everythime, up in a phat vay.

"Mom, itz mah turn ta sit up in ze front." I reminded her vhen ve vere at last up in ze drivevay. "No Magenta, you sat up front ta n' from yo' playaz house." Momma holla'd vhile unlockin ze driverz door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Zat don't count!" I protested n' Momma laughed, I vas too late anyvay. Riff Raff vas already climbin up in ze seat. _My _fuckin seat. Vith a thugged-out dramatic bust a funky-ass big-ass fart I crawled up in ze backseat n' crossed mah arms. I stuck mah tounge up briefly at ze back of Riff Raffz head before Momma hopped up in n' ve started off.

Riff n' Momma had started a cold-ass lil conversation but I paid no attention. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I vas lookin up ze vindows at mah surroundings. Our dope vorld fasinated mah dirty ass. Well shiiiit, it vas vhen I looked ahead I saw dat shit. "Mom, vatch out!" I yelled up in varning. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch vas straight-up distracted n' hadn't peeped ze oncomin hoopty zat ran a red light. . .


	3. Ze Shocking Truth And A Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" anyzin Rocky Horror related even zough I vish I done did.**

(Magentaz POV)

Ze next zin I realized vas zat I vas vakin up in a vhite room up in a vhite bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I had voken up ta voices. "Vhere be I?" I axed not able ta remember a zing; mah voice sounded so veak it vas unfamilar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Vherez mom?" I asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass is up in a hospitizzle," ze one I assumed vas a thugged-out doctor answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude glanced vorriedly at vho I assumed ta be his thugged-out assistant before turnin back ta mah dirty ass. "Magenta dear, you vere up in a cold-ass lil hoopty accident yo. Honey, yo' mutha is dead as fuckin fried chicken." Dude answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "No!" I vhispered as tears sprang ta mah eyes.

It couldn't be true. Well shiiiit, it didn't feel real at all. I vanted Riff Raff so badly - vait a minute, _Riff Raff!_ "Vha-vhat bout mah brozer Riff Raff?" I managed ta choke out. "Dat punk fine." Came ze reply. I vas mad aiiight fo' zat fo' realz. A smile shone zrough mah tears. "May I please peep him?" I axed hopefully. "Yo ass is straight-up weak, you need some rest -" "Vhat I need is Riff Raff at zis moment!" I cut his ass off vith some regained strongnizz up in mah voice. "Straight-up well." Ze doctor holla'd vith some reluctizzle yo. Dude holla'd somezin ta ze assistant n' she left ze room. Vhen dat thugged-out biiiatch came back Riff Raff vas vith her n' shiznit fo' realz. After he valked up in she n' ze doctor left.

"Riffy!" I cried n' outstretched mah arms fo' a funky-ass blunt. I hugged his ass as tight as I possibly could not vantin ta let go. "I be soopa-doopa glad you kickin it!" I vhispered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Vhen I finally let go of mah embrace on his ass he pulled up a cold-ass lil chair next ta mah bed n' sat not lettin go of mah hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Holdin his hand felt so good, so _right_. Zen da ruffneck did ze unexpected. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time yo. Dude fuckin started ta cry like a muthafucka. "Magenta you don't give a fuck how tha fuck worried I was muthafucka! After I heard Momma took a dirt nap I was so worried you'd be dead like a muthafucka. I wanted ta peep you but they wouldn't let mah dirty ass. That only made me worry bout you even more." Dude holla'd.

I felt so bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I had never peeped his ass like zis. "Hey," I holla'd gently carressin ze hand of his I held. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I be fine." I vanted ta git up n' go over ta his ass ta comfort his ass mo' betta zan I vas but I vas too veak.

**Authorz Note: It may be a vhile before ze next chapter comes up n' sorry if zis be a lil short but itz still somezing, right, biatch? Right.**


	4. A Promise Made

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zatz all I can zink of fo' now, nahmeean?**

**Authourz Note: Zis'll be anozer short chapter yo, but it vorks.**

(Riff Raffz POV)

"Riff, I be scared!" Magenta holla'd clingin ta mah arm almost immediately afta dat biiiiatch was let outta tha hospitizzle. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. "Vhere vill ve go?" "It aint nuthin but all gravy, Magenta. I be here, no need ta be trippin like a muthafucka." I assured her even though I was just as scared as dat biiiiatch was, if not more.

"First we'll bounce back ta tha doggy den fo' our dawgs n' tha rest of our stuff, afta dis shit. . .I straight-up don't give a fuck where we'll go, we'll find somewhere though, I promise." I aswered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We stopped struttin n' hugged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Herz just as much ta assure me as mine was ta her n' shit. We missed Momma terribly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was every last muthafuckin thang a momma could be n' mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Well shiiiit, it didn't help one bit dat our Dad took a dirt nap long ago.

"Promise me somezing?" Magenta holla'd when we pulled away, our handz still intertwined wit tha other n' shit. "Of course." I answered lookin tha fuck into her dope hazel-brown eyes. "Promise me," Her eyes kicked it wit mine. "Zat no matter vhat ve vill never seperate." "Of course!" I promised. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I couldn't leave you on yo' own if I tried!" I added. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Magenta threw her muthafuckin ass all up in mah grill up in a hug, most likely from pure happiness. "I knew you never vould, it just feels so phat ta hear you say it zough! I gots a straight-up boner fo' you Riff, I straight-up do." Biatch holla'd.


	5. Secrets Revealed

(Magentaz POV)

Ve found a place ta stay aiiiight yo, but it vasn't at all vhat ve expected, vhatver zat vas fo' realz. A servant crew of Pimp Frank N. Furter, yeaaaa a _Prince_, took our asses up in fo' zeir own. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it vas almost as wack as bein on our own zough cuz zey vere alvays vorking! At least ve had our dawgs ta keep our asses company yo, but zat vasn't fo' long before zey vere needed fo' gaurd dawgs. Zat left our asses only vith each ozer fo' company.

Ve hadn't even kicked it wit ze Biatch or Pimp yet son! Oh vell, ve enjoyed each ozers presence. Years passed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zen, one dizzle vhen I vas fifteen n' Riff vas almost seventeen I fuckin started ta zink of Momma n' it made me cry like a muthafucka. "Magenta, whatz wrong?" Riff axed mah dirty ass. Ve had become closer from ze accident, even closer from practically ridin' solo vith each ozer fo' a cold-ass lil couple years.

Little did ve know zat dizzle ve vere goin ta be vay, vay closer zan before.

"I just started ta zink bout Momma n' -" I couldn't finish mah sentence, nor did I vant ta fo' zat matter n' shit. Riff hugged mah dirty ass. "Ssssshhh. It aint nuthin but all gravy, she up in a funky-ass mo' betta place now yo. Dude holla'd soothingly strokin mah afro lightly, vhich felt good, as I hugged back n' cried tha fuck into his chest. Vhen I pulled avay n' looked tha fuck into his wild lil' fuckin eyes his schmoooove ass caught a tear rollin down mah cheek n' viped it avay. "I gots a straight-up boner fo' yo thugged-out ass." I vhispered fo' mah voice vas not phat enough zat it vouldn't crack vhen I was rappin yet. "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you like a muthafucka." Riff holla'd vith a smile.

It vas zen zat it happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude busted me, right on ze lips. Well shiiiit, it vas zen zat I truly realized ve loved each ozer mo' zan yo' average brozer n' sista n' shit. Ve loved each ozer mo' like, vell, _freaks_. Well shiiiit, it vasn't long before I busted back, ze vorld seemed ta spin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it didn't matter zough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce fo' realz. All zat mattered vas his muthafuckin ass yo. Him n' I fo' realz. All zat mattered vas _us_.


	6. The Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zatz all I can zink of fo' now, nahmeean?**

**Authorz Note: Sorry zis took so long, I've been razer busy fo' realz. And anozer apologizzle fo' ze shortness, ze next one is longer n' most of ze rest is like a muthafucka.**

(Riff Raffz POV)

Later dat dizzle we made up a sign, dat sign holla'd "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you mo' than anything, never forget dis shit."

"How tha fuck long, I vonder, have ve felt like zis n' hadn't realized it?" Magenta wondered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I don't give a fuck," I answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "And I straight-up couldn't give a fuckin shiznit fo' realz. All dat mattas is dat we know now, nahmeean, biatch? That n' tha fact it will always remain dat way." "Dope answer." Magenta holla'd sighin contentedly n' leaned tha fuck into mah arms restin her head on mah shoulder.


	7. A Special Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zatz all I can zink of fo' now, nahmeean?**

(Magentaz POV)

Vhen Riff Raffz birthdizzle came up I had a pimped out suprise fo' his muthafuckin ass. Vhen he vas showerin I found ze sexiest tracksuit I owned n' slipped it on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I positioned mah dirty ass on his bed n' vaited. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Vhen his schmoooove ass came vhistlin tha fuck into ze room he jumped n' nearly dropped ze towel from round his vaist vhen da perved-out muthafucka saw mah dirty ass.

"Goddess above Magenta! Is you tryin ta scare me ta dirtnap?" "It aint nuthin but yo' birthday." I purred seductively vith a matchin smile yo. Dude chuckled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I be aware of dis shit." "I gots a special gift fo' you, mah dear." I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Oh?" "Yes," I answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It aint nuthin but mah dirty ass."

"Magenta, you only fifteen! Yo ass can't do dis shit." Riff protested. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Vhy not, biatch? I be goin ta loose mah virginitizzle ta you _some_day. It make me wanna hollar playa! Vhy not todizzle?" I pointed up n' Riff considered dat shit. "Dope point. . ." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd afta a vhile n' climbed next ta me on his bed.


	8. Exhausted

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zatz all I can zink of fo' now, nahmeean?**

**Authorz Note: 'Kay Bonnie, you've axed fo' anozer chapter ta be updated. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. . . .here it is.**

**(Riff Raffz POV)**

We lay up in each otherz arms pantin n' exhausted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Vhat a thugged-out day. It make me wanna hollar playa! . ." Magenta holla'd up in a thugged-out dreamy state.

"Yes yes y'all." I agreed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All our asses dudes id our sign then Magenta yawned n' turned over

"Vake me up in ze morning. I be too chillaxed ta move ta mah room." Biatch mumbled.

I busted tha top of her head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Wish granted, mah love."

Bitch was asleep within minutes. I smiled at her as her big-ass booty slept. I'd never noticed how tha fuck dope her ass is when her big-ass booty chills.

It wasn't long afterward dat mah own eyes grew heavy n' I softly rested mah head on top of Magentaz n' fuckin started ta drift off ta chill, aiiight n' content.


	9. Dead? NO! Zis can't be, ISN'T real! He

**Disclaimer: I own not a god damn thang Rocky Horror, Slick Rick O'brien do, blah, blah, blah fo' realz. Anyway, onto Chapter 9 of How tha fuck It Came To Be ;)**

**(Magentaz POV)**

"No! Fuck dat shit, it can't be biaaatch! Dude couldn't have died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude vas perfectly fine last night yo, but you vern't, _you_ vere dead!" I cried out.

"Magenta, honey, vhat is you rappin' about, biatch? Oh my, you must've fallen pretty hard, you imaginin thangs." Momma holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Honey, I be afraid she gotten some menstrual dome damage from zat fall of her's." Biatch called ta one of mah thugs I couldn't see.

"Mom, vho is you rappin' to, biatch? Yo ass aint even kickin it!" It vas a cold-ass lil hoopty accident son! Yo ass vere rollin Riff Ra-: Biatch cut me off.

"Vho is zis 'Riff Raff' you keep mentioning, biatch? Yo ass is mah only child. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And vhat accident, biatch? Ve vere never up in a cold-ass lil hoopty accident." Biatch holla'd.

"No! Zis aint true biaaatch! Zis aint real! Zis can't be happening!" I cried out. "No. . .no, No. . .no. . .no! _NO!_ Zis aint right son! Fuck dat shit, no, no, no! No. No. . .no!" I screamed over n' over n' shit. This wasn't real. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. This couldn't be happening. . .


	10. Just a Dream?

**Disclaimer: I own not a god damn thang Rocky Horror, Slick Rick O'brien do, blah, blah, blah fo' realz. Anyway, onto Chapter 10 of How tha fuck It Came To Be ;)**

**(Riffz POV)**

"No. . .no. . . no. . .NO!" I heard a straight-up familar voice cry out. Thatz what tha fuck woke me up. Dat shiznit was Magenta.

"Magenta," I shook her gently. No reply. "Magenta!" I holla'd wit a mo' urgent tone n' shook her mo' violently. With one look all up in mah grill tears sprang ta her eyes as dat dunkadelic hoe threw her arms round mah crazy ass up in a gangbang n' pulled mah crazy ass as close ta her as possible.

"Oh zank Goddess it vasn't true biaaatch! Zank Goddess, zank Goddess!" Biatch holla'd.

"What?" I axed begginnin ta worry bout her n' shit. "Thank Goddess _what_ tha fuck aint true?" I pryed.

"I had a thugged-out dream, a horrible, wack dream! Nightmare straight-up. Well shiiiit, it hurt all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! . ." Biatch answered not lettin go of mah dirty ass.

"Magenta," I holla'd pryin her off me n' holdin her hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Tell me every last muthafuckin thang, what tha fuck did you dream?" I asked.

Bitch holla'd at mah crazy ass dis rap bout how tha fuck I apparantly didn't exist, how tha fuck Momma was still kickin it, n' how tha fuck dat dunkadelic hoe thought Magenta had some sort of menstrual dome damage. Tears flew down her cheeks.

"Magenta quit freakin' tha fuck out, dat shiznit was only a thugged-out dream. I be real, I be solid, I exist." I holla'd movin her finger tips slowly across mah chest. "I breathe, I eat, n' I chill. Don't let yo' trips haunt yo thugged-out ass." I advised. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch busted me, a lick dat seemed ta continue on alllll muthafuckin day.

When we finally pulled away I felt mah fingers entwine wit herz fo' realz. A smile formed on her grill but I could tell there was still fear hidden beneath dat shit.

"I gots a straight-up boner fo' yo thugged-out ass." Biatch holla'd at mah dirty ass. "I don't zink I be bout ta be able ta fall asleep agian fo' a vhile zough." My fuckin free hand lightly trailed up n' down her arm.

"I can help you forget, if you'd like." My fuckin voice came up a seductizzle purr yo. Her smile broadened.

"Please n' zank yo thugged-out ass." Biatch holla'd.

I could practically feel tha surgez of pleasure hustlin all up in her veins. I eased mah dirty ass onto her, pinned her against tha bed, n' busted her muthafuckin ass.


	11. Peaceful

**Disclaimer: Nothang Rocky Horror is mine.**

**Magentaz POV**

"Don't stop now!" I begged even though our crazy asses had reached our climax. I'd smoked blood n' wanted mo' n' mo' n' mo'. "Please love, just a lil vhile longer." I pryed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I wanted ta be up in his thugged-out arms experiancin dem heated kisses once again.

"Only ten minutes, thatz dat shit." Riff gave in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I squealed invardly vith delight.

Vell, I can rap zat ten minutes quickly turned tha fuck into twenty, zen zirty, zen forty n' before ve knew it, anozer two minutes had passed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it vasn't our fault straight-up, ve just couldn't help but be seduced again, n' again, n' again, n' again! Ve vere truly, oh vhatz zat phrase, biatch? Ah, yes. Ve vere truly greedy. Ludd greedy.

Ve did our sign zat ve made up, snuggled up close, n' fuckin started ta fall asleep. Once again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Ve busted one last time before ze darknizz of chill took over.

I loved mah brozer, I truly done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! So you can just imagine vhat I vas like vhen ve vere holla'd at ve vere goin ta be seperated fo' a lil vhile. You'll learn mo' bout zat later zough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce fo' realz. As fo' right now ve lay up in each ozerz arms content n' as aiiight as can be.


End file.
